


The Pink and Blue Twins||Asagao Academy fanfiction

by orphan_account



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Agression, Characters may be a bit OOC, Chocolate, F/M, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, High School...Academy, Love, Loving Father, M/M, Mother is dead, Setting-Japan, Sibling love no incest, Twins, bad past, little yaoi, more tags in future, parody items, short-tempered, treasure, unnatural, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana and her twin brother Akihiko are attending a boarding school for their 3rd year of high school(Otherwise known as Junior year in america). Who know what these two might find while they stay all year long in this magnificent school? Love, hate...OR BOTH. Or will they accidentally let something slip and ruin it for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Train Ride

Akihiko Pov

I just sighed in boredom as I stared at my sister Hana who was reading a book. This train ride was really boring and I had no idea how much longer it was going to take to get to the academy our dad was sending us too. 

Only one other person sat in here with us and he was reading a newspaper held up high so the only thing you could was somewhat nice looking hair. ...which was sparkling for some odd reason.

"Hana what do you think our new school is going to be like?" I said laying down on my half of our seat. Raising a hand to play with my pale blue hair. Hana put her book down after placing a bookmark of shorts withing and I just smiled as I saw her bright smile beam towards me. "I don't know Akihiko. I just hope the people will treat us nicely." She said filled with hope I haven't see on her face in a long time. Her glass just helped make the way her eyes shine clearer and i had to admit I found it cute. The both of us are filled with hope. We both just want to live a happy life no matter what kind of bump we hit along the way.

That's when Newspaper boy laid his papers down and he smiled at the two of us...Now i knew why he was sparkling. He looked like a super model. "The names Jared. If I heard you two correctly your name is Hana and yours is Akihiko." He said happily and pointing at Hana then me to which made us nod our heads for he was right. "Haha I got it right. What year are you two in?" He said after he was done laughing in joy for he was happy that he got our names right. "We're both in 3rd year this school year." Hana said and his eyes widened and eyed both of us. "We don't usually get transfer students here at Asagao. Well anyways I hope you enjoy Asagao." Jared said since the train stopped and he was about to exit the room we were sitted in until he looked back at the two of us with a smile.

"Nice hair." He said and Hana and I began to get our stuff ready. "Ready for our new life?" I said Looking at Hana who smiled and said yes. Sadly I already know she is going to lose that cheerful personality and go back to being shy.

NEXT TIME I PROMISE THAT THERE WILL BE BOTH HANA AND AKIHIKO POV


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school begin and you all will be able to see how the two are separated.....until lunch time.

Hana Pov

Though Akihiko and I left the train at the same time. Though everyone was wearing the same uniform for the appropriate gender. Akihiko was different though. He was wearing a very pale blue uniform Jacket with a black vest underneath. He also had a white buttoned down shirt, a pale gray tie, and with gray pants, and he wore the same uniform shoes as everyone else. So in other words his uniform was drastically different then everyone else's. Plus his looks were very noticeable. He had Pale blue hair that contrasted to my pale pink hair. He had gray eyes as well so he looked really nice with them. I myself had vibrate emerald green eyes and I wore glasses unlike him. He tried to put on a tough guy act just for me...scratch that he acted more like a tsundere when he was near me out in public, but when it came to him being by himself he was just as shy/scared as me. 

I just sighed in distress and started to follow some girls to a building and i just flinched when i heard a few boys talking.

"Look at her hair. It's pink!"

"How desperate can you get?"

After that sentences was said i began to stiffen as i walked up to a building named Primrose house which I assumed was the girl's dormitory. A girl with hair as red as a red velvet cupcake eyed me before walking over to me. "OH! You must be my roommate!" She said and I looked away from her then looked her in the eye warily. "Me?" I said for I was wondering why this girl thought I was her roommate. "Bingo! Let me guess room 325?" She said and I just replied with a simple yes and she just laughed.

"When I learned my roommate was going to be a transfer student i knew it had to be you. I mean look at your hair. No one else has that." She said and i got even shier and began to close myself away from her. "I-is something wrong?" I said and she stopped laughing and frowned though that didn't stop her from laughing again. "No no no. Oh geez we must have gotten off on the wrong foot. Sorry. My name is Mai Sasaki. You must be Hana Mizuno." She said and i just smiled faintly and smiled.

"Yeah that's right." I said and she smiled and looked at my bag and gasped in shock. "You only have that one bag it's a good thing I brought two bags. Here follow me. I'll show you to our room." She said and i just smiled and she began to walk me up to our room.

Akihiko Pov

I was literally going to have a panic attack. Hana was nowhere to be seen and I had no idea where she went. I couldn't call out for her since that would make people eye me weirdly making me feel scared and shy. 

"Damn it Akihiko how can you lose Hana? she has pink hair for crying out loud!" I mumbled to myself and I must've been panicking a bit since I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and i just yelped and turned around to see a handsome student standing there and I just pulled myself away from him making him chuckle. "Hi sorry about that, but you seemed distraught so I had to come over and check in on you. You doing okay?" He said and I just growled but it turned into a whimper and I looked up at him since he was taller than me for I was 4'8 just like Hana and this guy had to be at least just a little bit above 6 feet so I was tiny in comparison. He had pale brown skin along with blue highlights in his hair. He was wearing the normal everyday uniform as well.

"Yeah. I don't know where my......friend is." I responded to him since Hana said that she didn't want to tell anyone that we were twins. He just smiled and raised his hand up expecting me to take it. I wanted to be polite since I didn't want him to think I was some jerk so I shakily took his hand and we shook. "My name is Joey Bizinger. Your roommate for the year. I was told i was getting a third year transfer student as my roommate and I assume that's you." He said and I just offered him a small smile and nodded my head. "Great now let's get up to our room. I've already started decorating both our sides. I didn't decorate your side as much as I with mine. I thought you would want to decorate it yourself." Joey said with excitement and I just smiled as he lead me up to our room. 

As we entered our room, room 231, I smiled at the way it smelled and I noticed a scented candle on a drawer underneath the window that gave us a wonderful view of the courtyard. The floor held no carpet and our room was quite big in all honesty. It was big enough to have the beds pushed up on the two far corners of the wall and for there to be a good 3 feet away from the that small drawer that rested against the middle of the wall. On his side i saw a computer rested on his desk and I saw I had one as well. "I don't know why my dad packed me to Pc's. You can never be too prepared he would always say so i decided to give you the second one. Same brand, same operations, and both are really good." Joey said plopping himself down on his bed and i looked over at my bed and turned away in disgust since I knew the sheets would be disgusting and I had no pillows as well for some odd reason.

"Don't worry bro. I happen to have extra blankets and pillows for you as well." Joey said getting up and pulling a small trunk out from under his bed and he pulled out 3 blankets. A normal everyday bed sheet that was red, a purple blanket, and a black fuzzy blanket. I also got 4 pillows for me to rest my head on when I go to bed tonight. "Thank you." I said smiling at him and he just smiled and i started to unpack the items i had in my backpack that held everything I needed. 

A few different pairs of clothe, a kimono(Don't judge me), my extra uniform that was exactly like the one I had on now, a stuffed teddy bear I name rain since it had bright blue eyes and had a light gray colored fur, a picture of my dad, some money my dad gave me, all of my school supplies, some normal everyday shoes, and a pencil bag.

Joey saw that I didn't really have many things to decorate with so he started to help me out.

After awhile we had thee entire room decorated. I had a variety of different posters ranging from Anime, to musicians, and gaming posters. I also had a few figurines on my desk of Nario, Donic, and the famous Hatsune Miku. "I have some blue fairy lights but we'll put them up later." Joey said and my stomach growled gaining his attention and he smiled and walked over to the door and opened it. "Lets go get some Lunch at the cafe. Maybe we'll find your friend down there as well." Joey offered and I shook my head in agreement as we went downstairs and over to the cafe building. I instantly saw my sister in the lunch line and i called her name out and she looked over to me and smiled and motioned me over. "How's your day been so far Hana?" I asked and she smiled and said great. "The only reason for that is because of my roommate Mai." She said and the red head smiled and greeted me and she just looked at Joey and asked who he was. "He's my roommate Joey Bizinger." I said and he just smiled at the both of them. "Nice to meet you." HE said and we quickly got our food since we were holding up the line and we sat down at a table that was empty. 

"So how was your day so far Akihiko?" Hana said and I frowned as I took a bite out of my American style macaroni and cheese. "I was going to have a panic attack when I lost you. I had no idea where to go that is until Joey came over and helped me. We decorated our rooms and we're going to put up the fairy lights he brought later." I said but I stopped at began to stare at that boy from the train. He was just exiting the lunch line and when he saw the two of us he smiled and walked over.

"Why hello you two. So we meet again." Mr Sparkles said and I just got a little embarrassed for Hana and I forgot his name. "Sorry but we forgot your name." Hana said and Mai seemed a little angry at that and he just smiled. "Oh Don't worry. The names Jared." He said and i just smiled at him and Hana followed my league.

"My name is Akihiko."

"And my name is Hana." We said and he just smiled and his eyes darted from me then right back to Hana. He repeated that for a solid 30 seconds and he smiled. "So we have twins!" He said and Hana just blushed and looked away. "How did you know?" Hana asked and he said simple in response. 

He reached a hand to our necks and pointed to the little star shaped birthmark we possessed. "You two have the same birthmark in thee exact same area." He said slyly and I just shoved his hand away and growled. "Fiesty one are you." He said and he just waved goodbye and went over to a table and the people sitting there that was wearing the same green jacket as he was. "Oh my that was Jared from the Normal Boots Club." Joey said and Mai started to giggle to herself. I just shuddered when I realized everyone that was in the cafe was staring at the two of us. "Hana I'm going to my room. Everyone's looking at us." I said but I scribbled my room number on a piece of paper I tore out of a notepad in and handed her the small scrap paper. "Come to our room later if you want. I'll be there." I said sitting up and kissing her forehead in the way our mother once did and she just let a single tear fall down and i just rushed out of the cafe.

The last thing I saw were the worried faces of that club and of Joey, Mai, and....Hana.

Hana Pov(Short)

"Oh my. This is our first day and a few secrets of ours have been exploited." I said putting my hand up to my head and i just groaned in frustration which was not like because usually in this situation I would've stayed quiet. 

"I'll go check on him if you want." Joey said and i just smiled. "Thank you." I said for no one was paying attention to us now. Joey rushed out and hurried after my twin brother and i just sighed and followed Mai back to our room after we threw all four of our trays away.

Akihiko Pov

I was on my bed underneath the blankets and just cried to myself. That is until I heard the door to the room open and my bed move a little. "Akihiko?" I heard Joey's voice as he pulled the blankets down so my head was exposed. All the tears that were coming out were now visible to him. "What's wrong?" Joey asked wiping the tears away with the blanket and I just sighed and started to calm down a bit. "This is not how I imagined our first day to go. I wanted mostly everything about us two to be kept secret but nope. Our biggest secret was exposed by Mr Sparkle face down there." I said quietly and he just smiled and patted my back for I was laying on my side. "Just take a nap. I'll wake you up in a few hours." Joey said and I just smiled and as he left the room I slowly started to drift off.

======  
"Akihiko. Wake up." I heard a voice and I just sat up on my bed and began to rub the sleep away from my eyes and when I opened them I smiled and pulled my dear sister Hana into a hug. "Want to come get Icecream with us. The ice cream here is actually really good." Mai said and I just sleepily got up and agreed. All four of us Joey, Mai, Hana and I began to walk towards a little ice cream stand in the cafe and I order cherry nut ice cream since I really did enjoy this flavor. Joey had ordered chocolate and both my sister and Hana got vanilla.

"Mai wanted to show you something." Joey said and Mai just handed me a picture that had all those green jacketed people we saw at lunch. "Underneath all of them has their names. I Might Jon, Satch, Jared, and PBG so far today." Hana said and I just eyed all of them and gave the picture back to Mai who smiled at the friendly gesture. We heard some boys shouting at each other as we went out and we saw three normal boots club member screaming at each other. Their face turning purple.

"This again?" Mai said a little nonchalantly looking at the three. "What are you talking about?" Hana said looking at Mai in confusion. They appeared to be the ones named Paul, Josh, and Nick from the picture and i just got a little red tinted by what they were talking about.

"I am clearly the only one who possesses the proper masculine form!" The one name Paul said with a somewhat joking/angry tone. "Yeah right! I'm taller and more attractive to boot." Josh said posing for the other two making Nick chuckle to himself. "Come on guys.....can you not see these muscles?" Nick said while pulling the sleeves of his jacket and flexed his arm.

"These guys always go on about weird stuff like this. They're very....energetic." Mai said looking at the two of us then straight back at the three. Josh must've hear since he looked over at her. "Oh yeah?" Josh said getting into the downward facing dog yoga pose and grinning. "Look at this butt! Just look at this!" He said a little bit to eccentric and Hana noticed my my small blush and leaned in.

"We may not be able to keep must of our secrets but I'll keep yours no matter what she said so it was only audible to me which made me smile.

"What I don't understand is why they don't just ask Jared..." Mai said and Paul looked over at us. "Oh yeah?" He said and he knelt down to the ground, then took off at a sprint, heading straight for us. "Check this out!" Paul announced as he sprang into the air in a graceful ballerina's leap, spinning through the sky and finally came straight to Hana. I just went wide eyed and showed Hana out of the way and in return got knocked to the ground and my head hit the concrete floor.

When I opened my eyes, I was sprawled on the ground, covered in dirt. Something cold and wet oozed from the bottom of my pants. "Akihiko! Are you alright?" Joey, Mai, and Hana said helping me up to my feet, chunks of my ice cream fell of my pants and onto my shoes and i quickly kicked it off of me so it wouldn't go into my shoes.

"Ugh....what just happened?" Paul said by the confusion.

"You ran into someone, you idiot!" Nick exclaimed and i just looked down at my pants and frowned. "My pants....they're ruined.." I said and Hana just stood by my side and held my hand. For a few seconds, Silence. Then, snickers rippled around us like the beautiful sounds the cicadas were creating which was like a orchestra to me. Water was stinging at my eyes and i just tried to keep them in me. "N-not this, not again.." Hana said and i saw she was almost in tears as well. I pulled away from them as was about to walk away with dignity before thee entirety of the Normal Boots club suddenly appeared in front of the four of us.

"What happened here?" One person said I looked at every single one of them and I knew it was Jon from the pictures. "Seriously..." Hana mumbled to herself and I looked at her worried for her when a familiar sensation started to creep down my side making tears start to slide down my face. Not here not now. Couldn't this wait for later. "Akihiko, Hana, are you all right?" PBG said and I just looked up at them and raised a hand to my hip and my eyes widened. When i pulled away a red substance covered my hand and Hana just yelped and took a step back. "Brother what did you do to yourself?" Hana said and I looked away from her and started to cry.

"I'm taking you to the nurse!" Joey said picking me up and holding me like a bride and Hana and Mai explained the situation to the Normal Boots jerk and they rushed after me and i was starting to get sleepy. "Aki! Your going to be alright!I can't believe you would continue doing this! You promised never to do that ever again!" Hana was screaming as we rushed through the school to the nurses office.

I'm sorry....but a boy......like me.....can't help himself.


	3. A Late Night Hospital Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes visit Akihiko in the hospital wing though it appears to be someone he didn't expect or people he didn't expect...

Akihiko Pov

I just laid here in my hospital bed not knowing what to do.

Earlier Joey ran me in here begging the nurse to help me and they quickly laid me on this bed. They turned me on my side so they could get easier access to the wound. I screamed when they sprayed something on the cut though. "We sprayed that so it can help prevent infection." One nurse said and they began to rub a nice cool soft cream on it. It felt relaxing almost. They then ordered me to sit up and they resumed with what they were doing and wrapped my waist in gauze with a piece of cloth on my wound so the pressure can stop it from bleeding.

"He should be back to his normal self tomorrow just make sure he takes it easy so the wound wont open up again. It's going to take a few days for it to fully heal but after one night here in the infirmary he should be able to go to class tomorrow." The nurse said to Joey and everyone left so i can rest.

Now here I am. Laying on this bed looking out the window at the moonlight. There was a sakura tree outside as well and I smiled seeing that buds has started to sprout. I just sighed and laid back down and rested my head on my pillows. "Hm. I cut myself because people were teasing me for......liking other boys. Is that so wrong?" I cried to myself and I just let them flow since no one was around to hear. I promised myself the day our mother died I would get stronger so I can protect Mai. Look at me. I can't even protect myself from...myself.

I looked over at the digital clock on the wall and i just sighed in disappointment since it was barely even 11 at night. "This is going to be a rough night for me." I said grabbing the stuff bear from the desk. My sister brought right after dinner so I had someone to talk to during the night and I was so thankful for that. "Rain...thanks Hana for bringing him to me. Sometimes in life you just need to cuddle with someone." I said to myself as i closed my eyes trying to go to bed until I heard knock on my door. 

"Come in." I said loud enough for whoever was on the opposite side of the door to hear. 

When the door opened my eyes widened and I just stiffened as they walked in. The Normal Boots Club.

"How you doing?" PBG asked after a very awkward moment of silence. "I don't know. It hurts...I guess." I said with obvious venom leaking out of my mouth that was meant for the whole group. "Look I'm really sorry for what had happened!" Paul exclaimed loudly and I just eyed him then looked directly into his eyes. They were pleading for forgiveness and he was genuinely sorry for what had happened. "It's okay. I'm used to getting tossed around." I said thinking back to my old school and I frowned at the memories. "That's not something you should be used to." Jon said and i just looked away and right back outside to the moonlight. "I know but...just forget." I began but I stopped since they weren't worthy to hear........though all of them looked really cute. "Well Paul brought you some flowers." Satch said and Paul walked over to me handed them to me. 

"Thanks." I said looking at the bouquet of flowers and i noticed something immediately. "These are Kosumosu flowers. They're my favorite." I said gently feeling the texture of one of the magenta petals and he just smiled. "Hana told me these were your favorite so I bought them from town with your friend Joey." Paul said and a small red tint invaded my face. Not because I liked the guy but because no one has ever bought me flowers plus it was getting somewhat hot in here so i slowly got up and opened the window slightly letting the cold air in. "Thank you for the flowers." I repeated myself setting them in the vase with few roses that were already in there. "Your welcome." Paul said and every boy in the room smiled except that one guy named Shane.

"You guys know Hana right?" I said and they all said yes.

"Good just warning you right here and now. If any of you do anything to her that makes her depressed and make her come to me saying we're going home...I'll personally see to it that your body never leaves this school." I said glaring at all of them and they all backed away with a terrified expression on their faces although Shane wasn't scared. "Whatever." Shane said and i growled but sighed and laid back down. "You may leave." I said and all of them left pretty quickly except for Shane who casually walked out and closed the door behind him.

I just laid back down on my bed and with the scent of my flowers mixed in with the roses I fell asleep quite quickly for it was so calming.


	4. First Official Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of class finally begins. Hana is worrying about her brother. Plus the normal boots club are a little bit scared of Akihiko. What shall be going on this really weird. (Chapters are normally going to be long since....the game is actually really long so why not have the chapters long as well)

Hana Pov

The next morning I awoke to the sound of Mai's hair straightener clapping down every once in awhile combined with the sound of my alarm. I just groaned and reached over to the beeping alarm and shut it off. My eyes hurt from all the tears i shed the night before for my brother. Then a thought hit my head.

"Tell Miss Shizuka that I'll be late to class. I'm going to go visit my brother." I said after I was finishing getting dressed in my uniform and Mai just agreed to what I was saying. "I understand. Class starts in a few minutes so she'll understand. I'll tell you everything she talked about at lunch." Mai said and I thanked her and began the somewhat long walk to the infirmary though I quickly stopped at his dorm and got his spare uniform.

On the way I saw PBG outside his door and I couldn't help but ask him why he was here. "Just wanted to make sure he's okay after all that had happened yesterday..." He said. his gaze trailing off towards the door to my brothers room. I instantly understood and I got a little red from embaressement. "I can't believe him. My brother threatened you guys didn't he?" I said and he just looked away as he began to twiddle with his thumbs. "Yeah he did. He said that if we ever did anything to you which would want you to go home for good that he would make sure we never leave this school." PBG said and i noticed he shivered at the end making me sigh. "I hardly doubt you guys would be able to do that much damage to me. Come in with me." I said and he just hesitated at the mere thought of going in the room.

"Okay..." He said after an akward moment of silence and he followed me into the room and I saw my brother was already standing up and he bared no clothing from the waist up. The gauze that was wrapped around around his waist showed a average sized circle of blood where the cut he inflicted himself with and it almost made me want to start crying.

"Morning Hana." Akihiko said turning around and when he saw PBG I saw hatred painted in his eyes. "Morning Aki." I said using the small little nickname our mother gave him and i just walked over to him, threw his apare clothing on the bed, then pinched him on the neck making him his in pain. "Play nice Aki. I know you may dislike them and all but that doesn't give you the right to threaten their lives." I said and his eyes went wide and he turned away and growled. "They're not trustworthy. The people in this school may think they're so cool, but I don't see it." Aki said and I turned to look at PBG to see he was looking away and I saw several tears slowly falling down his face.

"Stop Aki!" I shouted getting tired of his angry rant about the normal boots club. "I love you and all, but please stop it! Your hurting PBG's feelings."

He just stopped and looked over at PBG and his own face went sad. "Sorry. It's just-" He began and I silenced him by kissing his forehead the same way our mother once did. "It's okay. You decided to replace sadness with anger ever since that faithful day. I may have not stopped you before because all those other kids deserved it but these guys don't. Akihiko...brother...please go back to being the way you once were. The sensitive boy I know is hidden under all this." I explained to him crying towards the end and I just smiled when he rubbed up and down my back in a comforting manner.

"If that's what you want than I shall. It's going to take awhile though." He said and i pulled away with a faint smile on my face.

I looked back at PBG to see he was smiling as well and he had that goofy smile I saw only once yesterday. "Akihiko we'll be waiting for you in class." I said and he smiled and began to get dressed in his second uniform.

Akihiko POV

After I was done changing into my second uniform I quickly rushed over to my room and put the bloody/ice creamed covered clothing in my drawer. I then headed over to my class and when I entered I took a seat right next to Mai, Joey, and my sister Hana. "Class has begun. My name is Miss Shizuka and You shall be having me all year long of course." The teacher said as she walked into the room and I couldn't help but pull out a notebook and a pencil encase we ever needed to write something down.

At our old school Hana and I did this a lot becuase one of our teachers was very mean and he would start writing notes without anyone having a notebook out. "Rest assured Mr.Mizuno we won't be taking any notes today and I would appreciate it if you put the notebook away. Wouldn't want the temptation of doodling something to be present." She said looking at me when she said that and when she did say that I noticed 3 of the normal boots people were in here. Shane, Jon, and PBG.

I just looked away from them and kept my eyes on the teacher as she began to explain everything we will be doing all year round.

After she was done explaining we were dismissed for the rest of the day and we all started to head off to lunch. It was kinda akward sitting in the middle of the cafe. It felt like a ton of eyes were peering at me and only me. 

"Hiko?" Hana said taking my hand as she said the pet name our dad gave me and i just looked up at her to see her shy smile. "It's okay. Your surronded by friends at this table." Mai said and I just smiled and began to eat the food that was waiting patiently to be eaten. "Mai. Hana. Want to come over to our room after lunch and play some video games." Joey said and Hana agreed to the idea since it has been a long time since she actually played a video game. "Sorry. I have volley ball practice after lunch." She said and Joey just smiled and said another time perhaps.

"Joey what are you looking at?" I said after I finished my food since I finally noticed he was staring off into space. I followed his gaze and my face got immediatly red and I hit him on the side. "Stop staring at her chest." I said and he just smiled and looked down at me. "Why not. They're so big." He said and I just sighed and got up with Hana. "Come along Hana. I've had enought of mister pervert for one day" I said as we tossed our trays and we headed off to my room.

The rest of the day was pretty tamed. My sister and I played a lot of Nario and other random games with Joey but she was really good at the puzzle and I was really good at the timing games. 

LATER THAT NIGHT

I heard a knock at the door and i sleepliy got up and looked at the clock Joey had in that desk that rested in between our bed. IT was 12 at night! "Akihiko can you get the door please." Joey groaned turning away so when I opened the door the light wouldn't hit his eyes. I just sleepily got up and walked over to the door.

When i opened it i saw the boys from Continue? Paul, Nick, and Josh who were in the normal boots club as well. "Oh hi Akihiko." They said and I noticed a hint of fear in Paul's voice. "Can we come in?" Nick said making me flinch since he did say that a bit roughly. He must've noticed since he apologized afterwards. "Sure." I said standing aside and they all smiled and came in."Hold on be ight back." Josh said leaving the room while the other two sat down on my bed.

"What brings you two here at this time of night?" I said rubbing the sleep in my eyes and they just looked at each other and said Josh would explain when he gets back. "Do you like gaming? Paul said noticing all the posters and the figurine on my side of the room and I said yes. "I really like timing games though." I said and Nick smiled and whispered something to Paul and I couldn't quite catch it.

Just a few moments later Josh came bursting into the and I noticed he was wearing a wig. "Say hello to Joshulina!" Josh said and my faces got a little red from embaressment. "Darling where is your other uniform?!" Josh said looking around the room and I just grabbed it from under my bed so he wouldn't obliterate my side. "What are you doing!?" I almost shouted when Josh tried to yank it out of my arm. "Don't worry Joshulina will take care of it." HE said finally freeeing the dirty articles of clothing from my hand and rushing out of the room.

"Why is Josh wearing a wig?!" I asked Nick and Paul and they just chuckled at my question. "Josh can act like a girl at times. Heck sometimes he thinks he is a girl." Nick said and I just sat down at my computer waiting for Josh to come back.

30 minutes later and Josh came back with my clothing and they looked absolutely perfect. They also smelled like Lemon. "How did you get the blood stains out? It looks absolutely perfect!" I said happily running a hand down both pieces of clothing which felt soft to the touch and it felt warm too. "Never underestimate the power of lemon juice!" He said and I just laughed a little and put the spare uniform on my desk. 

"You know Akihiko why not sit with us tomorrow at Lunch?" Paul said and I just got a few shades darker in red and asked why. "Hana and Mai are going to so why not?" He said and I just frowned and looked at the floor then at the pillows on my bed. Where the only thing I had left of my mother lied. "I'll think about it." I said unsure about the Idea and they smiled and left the room. "Your welcome darling." Josh said in a girly tone and they closed the door behind them. "Go to sleep Akihiko you need it." Joey said and i just laid down on my bed and kept thinking about those three. 

I had to do something for Josh...he cleaned my clothing and they look perfect....I know exactly what to do for him.


	5. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiko had to do something for Josh since he helped him out.

I woke up earlier than anyone else in the school the next day which was 5 in the morning. I just blushed as I got dressed in the newly washed clothing Josh washed for me. "Okay it's all or nothing." I said grabbing a small binder in my backpack which had the information I needed.

I walked over to the kitchen and i got a few scowls from the ladies who worked there but one in particular seemed curios and walked over to me. "What might you need darling?" She said and I just got a little red and looked up. "I was wondering if i can make some coookies in here. See a guy did something nice for me so I need a way to pay him back." I said and all the ladies smiled at me because of what I said. "Don't worry kid. I'm the same way. Besides we were planning on making some chocolate chip cookies today." She said and i got a little red and shook my head. "I decided to make a recipe my mom came up with. They're really good and I havn't had one since she.." I said and I must've let a tear slip because she wiped it away. "Don't worry. We'll do our own thing and you do your own. That oven, sink and the utensils there are for you to use. We'll be doing our baking over here." Sehe told me walking away and I smiled and got tot work.

"I think I overdid it." I said looking at the big plate that contained the 50 cookies I had prepared. "I think you did it perfectly. We'll keep them here so they can stay warm and fluffy." The lady from before said and she rushed me off so I can get to class on time and I did. I got there a few minutes before the bell rang and Joey was furios. "What the hell. Where were you this morning!?" He said and I got a little red snce he cared about the well being of me.

I was baking something in the kitchen." I said and class begun so we all sit down and listened to Miss Shizuka as she began to explain the notes today.

After she dismissed us We all headed down to lunch. Josh was sitting there with all the normal boots club. "Akihiko! Over here!" PAul said and i got a little red and noticed an opened chair between him and Josh. I walked over feeling colderand colder as i walked over to them and when I sat down I looked down at the table and played around with my jacket. "Is something wrong brother?" Hana said and i noticed her, Mai, and Joey were sitting together in between Jared and PBG. "No no. Everything is fine." I said and Paul looked down at me worried that I didn't get anything to eat. "I'm not hungry." I said letting him know I noticed the look he was giving me. "Akihiko come here!" I heard a lunch lady call for me and I immediatly perked up and remembered. "Be right back." I said getting up from the table and I rushed over the counter where the lady from before was standing.

"You might want these." She said and she handed me the plate of cookies. A lot of students gasped and she also gave me a japenese fan(Those hand held ones). "Just encase some wandering hands decide to steal some. I'm giving you full permission to hit anyone who decides to try and steal one." She said and I smiled and thanked her.

On my way back to the table I had to smack 6 hands away from the tray but i managed to get all 50 over to them. "Whats all this for?" I heard PBG say and I got a little red and laid them in front of Josh. "Well whenever someone does something nice for me I usually bake them something." I said and Hana smiled before she grabbed one of the cookies. "It must've been extremly nice to Akihiko point of view since he baked the kind f cookies our mom made." Hana said and she bit down on the cookie and smiled. "Thank you Josh for what you did. IT was really sweet." I said and he just smiled at me then panic started to rise in my chest. "Did I over do it?!" I said panicking a bit and I was about to leave until he grabbed my hand. "No no. This was really sweet of you to do." He said and i got a little red as he sat be down where I was sitting before. "Go ahead and take some guys. I'm pretty sure I'm not going to devour all these little morsels myself." Josh said and i just smiled and finally noticed how sleepy I was.

I leaned against Paul who in turned asked what was up and when he looked down he saw me asleep. 

The rest of the day I was able to go to class because of my little nap. Today was great all around.  
=====  
AH THAT WAS SO CUTE! Sorry for this chapter being short but the idea wouldn't leave my head so i decided to write it down. Until next time peace out


	6. More Transfers,,,,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 days later pass by and Akihiko and Hana are getting along quite well with the guys of Normal Boots. Though will these strangers make it even better or will it make it worse...(I don't know I'm just going along with the thoughts in my head JK XD)

Akihiko Pov

"Wake up Akihiko!" I heard Joey shout into my ear and I just groaned and sat up looking at the clock to see it was only 6 in the morning!

"What the heck Joey?!" I said clearly angry with the obviously taller male. "Shut up. Look!" Joey said pointing to the window and pointing at some unknown figures. "What about them?!" I shouted at him not caring if the people living on this floor heard us or not. I looked at the figure a lot more closely and noticed both of them were females. "Look at that one girl chest. It's so big!" He said pointing to the girl with raven black hair but she had bluish green highlights at her tips.

Because of what he said I got all red and went over to my drawer and pulled out my kimono. "Well I'm not putting on my uniform." I said stripping of all my clothing except for my undergarments."Oh my." Joey said looking at me as I put on my kimono. "You have a problem with it?" I asked for I really hated it when people looked at me weirdly when I wore this kimono. "No. You look so CUTE though!" He said and I got a little red and went to the door. "I'm going to go get Miss Shizuka to come with me to the gate. I'll see you later." I said and he just smiled and waved me off.

I found Miss Shizuka in her classroom and she seemed astonished by what I was wearing. "You look absolutely adorable Akihiko!" She said and I got a little red when I saw Shane was here to and he seemed to be angry...like usual. 

"Miss Shizuka I need your help. There's girl standing at the front gate of the school. It looks like they were locked out and weren't able to get back to school on time last night." I said and she smiled and stood up. "Lead the way and if you want to wear that today for class then go ahead." She said standing up and she followed me out to the front gate to see the two females standing there patiently.

"Finally a teacher!" The red headed one said a little to dramatically. "Hello welcome to Asagao Academy. Is there anything you need?" Miss Shizuka said politely and the girls just smiled and held up a letter. "We are the two new transfer students from America. My name is Lucah Jin and this is my friend Aki Dearest." The red head said pointing to the girl with blue highlights when she said the last name. "Oh come in come in. We have your dorm all set up with the bags you sent to us." The teacher said unlocking the gate and letting the two females come in. "Akihiko can you please show our two new students around. I would greatly appreciate it." She said before rushing off back to the main building and I just smiled and knew who to go to. "We can begin the tour after lunch. Besides I don't know the entire building myself but I do know who can help you." I said and they smiled and said they had Miss Shizuka for their first class which made me smile.

"I have that class as well. Come along." I said and as we walked Lucah asked me a question.

"Is there a Taco Bell in that town nearby?" She said and I turned and looked at her, tilting my head to the side since I was very confused by her question. "What's a Taco Bell?" I said and she screamed and looked at the ground with a frown painted on her face. "Seems like it's only an american fast food place. Whatever! They have Mcdonalds here. I know because I saw one on the way here." Lucah said and i was still very confused and we walked into Miss Shizuka's classroom and I saw all my friends were talking to each other. All of Normal Boots was here as well talking to each other happily since we did have 40 minutes till class started.

Though when they saw me they went wide eyed and Hana giggled. "What I couldn't help myself?" I said getting all red in embaressment since they were all looking at me. "Nice kimono..." Paul said and I just smiled and bowed. "Thanks. My mother bought it for me since the blue fabric matched my hair." I said looking down at pure white kimono which was being taken over by all the beautiful blue flowers. "She bought one just like it except it was black instead of white and it had many beautiful pink flowers for Hana." I said twirling around so they can see the entirety of it. "Miss Shizuka is allowing me to ear it today for class just this once so I'm quite happy that she is allowing me to do so. I mean...I hardly ever get to ever wear it because for some reason. Everyone in our neighborhood where we lived found it disgusting. A boy wearing a Kimono that is clearly for a girl." I said my eyes getting darker as I ranted but I stopped and looked over at them as cute as possible making my sister get red in embaressment since all the guys were staring along with Mai and the two girls next to me, Lucahjin and Akidearest.

"It's not my fault that I have a femine body. I mean I don't have what Aki has but I do have curves. I have a soft features on my face, my skin as soft as humanely possible, eyes that can captivate anyone, and hair that's so long if I straightened it I would look exactly like a girl." I said posing for every single description and Aki just blushed and covered herself. "Okay Akihiko that's enough." Hana said and i just smiled at her and a akward silence crept over the atmosphere of the room. "Hey pretty boy!" I heard someone say and I immediately turned around to answer whoever said that but I flinched and yelped when I was yanked away by PBG. The sound of something hitting the wall emmanted through the room and I just looked at the door to see some boys snickering. "2 WEEKS WORTH OF DETENTION YOU 4!!" Miss Shizuka shouted at the four and they growled at her and walked away.

"You okay Akihiko?" PBG said looking down at me and I showed no emotion on my face. "Who cares. Those boys are going to get what they deserve oneday." I said giving the frame of the doorway the ugliest look I could conjure up. If loooks could kill I would say everyone would be dead. "Boys like that I truly despise." I growled and Lucahjin just smiled and patted me on the back which made me flinch and look up at her in shock. No one attempted to make me feel better before when I was like that but her big smile showed that she didn't care. "I agree with you Akihiko. Men like that are truly disgusting. Who gives a flying F though. I can already tell, even with the short time we have known each other, that you have a big heart. Your just emotional that's all...I wonder what made you this way?" She said and I flinched as a image of my mother appeared and a single tear fell down my face.

"Thank you..." I said and she just smiled and got all serious all of a sudden.

"Now I have a question for you Akihiko."

"Ask away."

".....................................................................are you 100% sure that there isn't a Taco Bell around?" She said and after a few moments of confusion I started to laugh. "Of course there's not." I said through the laughter and she jus smiled and we began to class. The only other thing that went on today was that I learned that a flower festival was happening a few weeks from now.


	7. Intrapersonal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely set of twins are assigned a project to do in class, secrets are revealed, and will Lucahjin ever find a taco bell.

"Okay class the rest of the time is your to think about what you're going to do for this project that is due 1 week after the flower festival. Honestly it shouldn't take you that long. If you were really hard and do everything correctly this project can be finished in 4 days, but you guys also get partners. Choose whoever you like." Miss Shizuka announced to the class and I just looked over at my brother and yelped when I felt a desk slam into mine. I saw that it was PBG and he was panting a little bit from the mad dash over here. "Want to be my partner?" He asked giving me the brightest smile I've seen on him and I just laughed a little. "Sure but i need to go check on something. Me and my brother usually do projects like this together so let me go ask him...although I feel like I already know his answer." I said looking PBG in the eyes then frowning at the end as I walked over to Akihiko to see he was just reading a book which made me sigh in relief. 

"Brother. Want to work on the project with me?" I asked Akihiko polietly and I got a shy no to the face. "You know I get stuff done quicker without anyone to screw me over." He said and I just sighed. "Okay...Then I expect that project to be done by tomorrow." I said aloud and everyone looked over at the two of us. Jon, Shane, and PBG seemed a little surprised by my action. Akihiko just smirked and stood up. "Task analyzed. Your on. You already know I'm going to get it down way before than so why bother?" He said looking at me with a hint of mischief filling his eyes. "Cause I want to make sure you do. You have a habit of setting things aside till the last minute." I said making my brother get a little mad. "That's not true. IF it's something I'm passionate about then I'll get it done as quickly as possible. Though stuff like excercise...yeah." Akihiko said grabbing the back of his head and he smiled at me again as the bell rang.

"See you later. I'm not feeling hungry anyways." He said as he rushed off to his room. "What was that all about PBG asked and I just smiled. "You'll see." I said and we continued on with our day

THE NEXT DAY

"Excellent Akihiko. You've finished the assignment flawlessly. Now you Don't need to worry about homework until after the flower festival is done." MIss Shizuka said patting my brother on the head and everyone was baffled at how quickly he managed to do the project. "Like I said. People will only get in the way.' Akihiko whispered to me and I just giggled and when class was done he went with us to Lunch. He sat down right besides Paul again who didn't mind my brother. "I heard you turn in that project that was due after the flower festival already." Jirad/The Complitienist said and my brother nodded his head. "It's easy and besides. I might as well get it out of the way as soon as possible." My brother said and I smiled at him. 

That's when a thought hit me in the face. "Akihiko can you come here. I need to ask you something." I said and my brother stood up and walked over to me. "Can you sing for me later when we go watch PBG practice." I said as calmly as possible into his ears and he just looked at me before frowning. "I'm afraid I can't do that." He said and he just gave me a hug from behind.

"That doesn't mean I won't come though. I'll still come so you can be happy." My brother said and I smiled and reached up a hand and rested it against his soft cheeks. "See you later then." I said and he smiled and put something around my neck. "Wear it for today. I know mom gave it to me and I promised never to take it off but you need this right now." He said and my hand reached up to the pendant. Our mom's favorite necklace which was a amethyst cut to look like a diamond.

Akihiko left a few seconds later by himself. No one got up to go with him nor was anyone wanting to go. 

...just the way he liked it.

"That's a beautiful necklace." Paul said pointing to the pendant and I smiled and thanked him. "Is that a real purple Diamond?" Shane asked getting intrested and I smiled. "Of course not." I said and that made him put his grumpy face back on. "It's actually an Amethyst." I said and that made everyone fall back a bit. "An Amethyst of that quality would at least go for 20,000 dollars in american money." Lucahjin said and I started to tense up and my grip on the pendant tightened. "It's not for sale." I said and they all asked where the necklace came from then.

"I'm pretty sure you told me your family is quite poor." PBG said and i just smiled and looked down at the necklace. "This necklace was actually the whole cause of our family being poor." I said and they all seemed shocked by that and I began to explain.

"I wasn't going to tell you guys but...let's actually go somewhere I little bit more private." I said noticing the pairs of eyes eyeing us. We all headed to PBG's and Jon's room and we locked the door behind us so no one can walk in on us.

"Okay Hana. Don't be scared to tell them." I said to myself and I just thought of Akihiko and said sorry mentally.

"About 20 years ago our parents met. They hit it off almost immediately and like that 4 weeks passed by and my dad finally saved up enough money to by this necklace. He used all the money the two of them had to buy this necklace for our mom. In fact this necklace was actually what you call and engagment ring to them. Even though they were broke they lived together happily living off whatever they had. A few years passed by and they had the two of us. I aquired my moms natural pink hair and Akihiko gained the pale blue hair from our uncle on our father's side. Then when we were only 10 our mom fell terribly ill with a disease that was really dangerous. It didn't spread but all 3 of us knew where this was going to head. My brother wouldnt' except the reailty though. He began to blame the world for this. He got in a lot of fights at the school we used to go to. He usually won them though which was a good thing but he was on thin ice with the school board. Everyday when he got home from school he would walk up to our mom's room and he sang to her whatever came to mind. Our mother died soon afterwards and Me and Akihiko were heart brokened. Her last word were telling Akihiko to take care of me. We went to bury her but Akihiko wouldn't let go of her hands till they closed the coffin. The only thing we had left of her was this necklace. We decided to give it to Akihiko since he was the closes one between the two of us to her. We all wanted to sell it but we couldn't. IT held a special part of our life in it." I explained to all of them and they seemed to get a little more understanding at Jaqcues was confused. 

"How can a necklace be special? It is just a piece of jewelry." The robotic bird said and Jon yelled at him for saying that. "It's okay. Only Akihiko would be able to answer that question. His mind is...unique." I said and Joey just chuckled. "No kidding. You guys are total opposites. I'm assuming your straight." Joey said and my face immediatly got red and I yelled at him. "Why would you ask that?" I said and he smiled and walked over to me. "Your brother really likes to read Yaoi." Joey said and I got red and looked away. "Yeah. SO WHAT?!" I yelled at him again and he smiled and took a flower from Jon's vase. 

"They say it's tradition to give whoever you want to go with to the flower festival a flower. A boy like Akihiko won't be getting one sadly since no one really cares for tradition now adays. He really likes old tradition fof he does them with me all the time. He makes tea for me using traditional methods. Akihiko..." Joey said and I just looked at the floor in sadness since it was true. My brother won't be going since he knew no one would want to go with him.

That's when something unexpected happened.

I heard a voice. Singing nearby and I just looked towards the door and asked where Akihiko's room was. "He lives a few doors down." PBG said and I smiled. "I knew he couldn't resist." I said softly as we listened to the faint voice we heard through the walls. "It's beautiful." I heard Jon say and I just smiled and got a little red when I saw the look on Jirad. He didn't really talk to Akihiko a lot but he did care for him. We all did.

"Can one of you guys do me a favor?' I said looking at the Normal Boots club members I now call my friends. "Can one of you guys ask Akihiko to the festival?" I said and they let out a dramatic what and i got a little red in embaressment. "Please guys. It will only be one night. Who knows. Maybe you'll enjoy how sweet he can be." I said looking them in the eyes and my eyes landed on Shane. "Except for you. Akihiko dislikes how rude you can be." I said and he didn't seem to care.

"The flower festival is in a few days. We might as well do it. Besides I don't stand down to any task." Jirad said and they all smiled. "It is only for one night like Hana said." Jon said and PBG looked at me and walked over. "We'll try our best." HE said and I smiled

Intrapersonal...

someone who likes to be alone...

My brother fits that perfectly...


	8. Paul and PBG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Normal boots club decide to do what Hana asked (BEsides Shane) but they learn that Akihiko is a hard nut to crack. One guy shall be successful, 7 will fail and 1 doesn't care. (All in the pov of the normal boots club guys, sorry if they seem a little ooc. Haven't watched a bunch of their videos yet.) This shall be separated into a few different parts. Next chapter shall be Nick, Josh, and Jared?

8 DAYS TILL THE FESTIVAL

Paul POV/Friday

"Okay so who's going first?" Jon said as the whole lot of us sat in our meeting room. "Well I know I want to go somewhere in the middle." Nick said and Jon just sighed. "That's not what I asked. Whoever goes first could possibly decide the outcome of this whole mess." Jon said and I just looked around. All of us were straight so this was going to be really awkward...well I think we're all straight. It's something we never talked about to each other since that was a little too personal.

We all stayed quiet for a few moments and I just sighed and stood up from my chair. "I'll go first. Besides me and Akihiko are close already." I said and everyone sighed in relief and they all formed a schedule of who will try to ask him. After my attempt PBG, Nick, Josh, Jared (Hardly doubt that's going to work since he was planning on going with Mai), Satch, Jon, and then Jirard. Honestly I think Jared might ask one of the Hidden block members to do it for him. He really dislikes the thought of dating a boy with his perfect face but he has nothing against people like Akihiko.

"Okay every one good luck with your task." PBG said and I just smiled at all my friends and looked towards the door. "Wish me luck." I said and they all waved me off and I walked off to go find Hana or Akihiko.

I found Hana first sitting outside with Mai eating a Ice Cream Cone.

"Hana do you know where your brother is?" I asked since even though we talked a lot I never actually found out where he liked to go. "He's probably in his room. Joey went out to buy some stuff for the both of them in town so he shouldn't be back until 8 PM." Hana said and I just thanked her and looked at her neck to see she didn't have the necklace anymore. "I'm assuming your going to attempt asking him out on a date to the flower festival." Mai said and I just got really red and said yeah. Mai got up rested her hands on my shoulder, took a deep breath, and looked me in the eyes. "Good luck. Your going to need it." She said and Hana and her walked away giggling to themselves about something. "Okay deep breathes." I said as I began to walk to Akihiko's room.

Once I got there I noticed the door was slightly opened and I heard groaning inside. "Damn it. Why am I the one that always gets hurt?" I heard Akihiko inside the room and I opened it to see he was sitting on the floor and I saw that he had a bruise on his arm. "Are you okay Akihiko? I said rushing over to his side and he seemed surprise by that but he shook it off and I helped him up. "Yeah I'm fine." He said and I led him over to the bed and I sat us down. "Explain to me what happened." I said and he just looked up at my shyly and hid underneath his blankets.

"Before you came I was actually going to go get something to eat from the cafe. When I opened the door it got slammed right back at me and I swore I heard some boys laughing. That's how I got this bruise on my arm." Akihiko said and I just got a little angry and I tightened my fist. "I swear to god. I'm gong to find whoever did this to you and give them a piece of my mind." I growled to myself and he just sat up and looked at me.

*grumble*

Akihiko got really red when the sound of his stomach growling echoed through the silent room and I smiled and took one of his hands. "Want to go get some dinner. It is 5 pm so why not." I asked and he just got a little red and said sure.

We walked all the way down to Cafe to grab something to eat.

Akihiko was really enjoying himself wherever we went. We went to the Library and he loved that I began to read to him, he loved it when we started to bake cookies together for all our friends tomorrow, he loved walking to every destination the most.

When we got back to his room at 7:50 pm he thanked for all the fun for today. "No problem. As long as you had fun that's all that matters." I said and he got a little red and was about to close the door then I remembered what I had to ask him.

"Akihiko..." I said and he just looked at me and asked what was up. "I was wondering. Would you want to come to the flower festival with me next week?" I asked and I could've sworn I saw steam come of his head. "Uh..." was all he said and he just calmed himself down and then looked at me, "I'll think about it Paul." He said and I smiled and waved goodbye and left the room. 

We all promised to meet up at PBG's room after each of our attempts so I texted the guys and said to meet there.

"How'd it go?" Jon asked as soon as I walked in and I got really hot and opened the windows. "Hana wasn't lying. He's really sweet. Though I think he's like that because we spent a lot of time together already. You guys might have a little bit more difficulty since he doesn't really talk to you guys besides PBG. He mentioned there was something very familiar about PBG that made him comfortable when we were in the Library." I told them and PBG seemed happy about that. 

"PBG good luck or should I say Austin." I said and he just smiled and we all went our separate ways and we all went to bed.

PBG POV/Saturday

"Okay Okay Okay! Just calm down PBG! You can do this." I said to myself as I walked to the Library since Satch texted me telling me that he was here in the Library looking for a good book to read. 

I walked down each isle looking to see if I can find Akihiko and when I reached the isle that held all the fairy tale books I found him with at least 5 books in hand.

"Hi Akihiko!" I quietly screamed at him my greeting and when he turned to face me his face got immediately red and the books he had fell to the floor. "Oh no!" Akihiko squealed kneeling down to he floor and starting to pick them up. I walked over to the pale blue haired boy and helped pick his books up like anyone else would.

"What brings you here PBG?" Akihiko said standing up as he began to browse the shelves one more time. "I actually came looking for you Akihiko." I said and he looked me straight in the eyes and sighed. "Okay well you found me. Do you need anything? You need help with your homework again?" Akihiko began listing off the possibilities of why I came looking for him and I just made a motion for him to be quiet and he did what I asked.

"Well I was thinking. Since it's Saturday would you like me to take you out to dinner in the city?" I asked helping Akihiko grab a book from one of the higher shelves and he just smiled and bowed. "My Mom said never to let an opportunity fly past you so why not. I would love to go to dinner, but we have to be back by 10. 1.) that's when we have to be back and 2.) Joey challenge me to a round of Stomping Sisters." Akihiko asked and I had to ask him if he was any good at the game.

"Well yeah. I categorize people who play games and I'm a balanced type which means I'm good all around. Then there's the strategist type, people who are really good at playing puzzle games. My sister is in that category. Then there's Mr or Mrs 100%, they're good/like to get everything they can in a video game, Jirard is of that type since he is the completionist after all. Then there's the aggressive type who are really good at fighting games like Stomping Sisters, I think the boys from Continue? are in that category. Then there's the Leisure type, people who play video games whether they're good or not for fun. Adventurous gamers are people who show no fear, an example is if they're playing The Order of Xelda and they go into a boss with half a heart out of a full row of hearts even if they have a blue potion. Then the last category is newbs, people who have no idea what they're doing. another term would be Blind's. I just happen to be good all around." Akihiko explained and I found that interesting. Our group has had our eyes on the two of them for awhile now. I can't wait to tell them the good news.

"Well I need to go check these out. Come over to my room when your ready to go. I need to go take a shower and find a new pair of clothes these are starting to stink up from what happened awhile ago." Akihiko said and I asked what happened since i was a little concerned. "Some boy thought it would be funny to trip me as I walked over to the table Hana was sitting at and I landed on a puddle of apple juice. So now I'm walking around with a juice filled shirt under my sweater." He said and I just pulled out my phone and texted Josh the situation. 

"Don't worry Josh will be able to clean up that shirt of yours while we're gone." I told the boy in front of me and he just bowed his head. "Thank you...like my sweater?" He said and I stared at his sweater to noticed it was Ty-dyed and it looked like a galaxy. It looked like it was made by a master dyer.

"It's very beautiful." I said and he just smiled and spun around in a 360. "I began Ty-dying because our dad wasn't raising enough money to support us so i practiced make clothing with beautiful styles and colors to make some more." He said and he just shook his head and looked up at me. "See you later I need to go get ready." Akihiko said skipping away like a child would and I just smiled and felt a hand rest on my shoulder. "Make sure he get's back to Hana in one piece. Besides after what Paul said about him yesterday I can't wait till it's my turn. I want to know everything about him." I heard Satch's voice and I just pulled away and looked back at Satch. "Don't worry Satch. You're just going to have to be patient." I responded as I walked off to get ready for our...date?  
======  
I walked over to Akihiko's room and knocked a few time to let anyone who was in the room know someone was waiting outside the door. 

After a few minutes passed I started to get worried so I opened the door and peeked into the room to see there was a note on Akihiko's desk so being the curios person I am I walked over to the note and read it.

'Dear Akihiko,  
Went to go get some stuff from town. I'll be back at 9. If you decided to leave remember that you have a match with me tonight. I don't plan on losing to you again. Also I have great news. You know that girl Aki. Well I asked her out and she said yes :3. Aren't you proud :D. Anyways be back later.

Joey//The Anime Man'

So that Aki girl is going out with Joey. Interesting. I looked over at Akhiko's bed and my face instantly turned red and a small smile spread across my lips.

Akihiko was fast asleep on his bed and I saw he was already dressed and showered since his hair was still slightly wet. He had a book in hand and his other hand was tightly gripping the purple pendant we learned about. 

I just laughed to myself and walked over to the sleeping boy and gently rubbed his back. "Wake up Akihiko." I whispered into his ears and that seemed to do the trick because he started to move about. When he sat up he raised a hand and started to touch my head which weirded me out until he spoke. "Hi PBG." He said and I was a little shocked that he knew it was me. "Sorry for the touching. I do that to tell who woke me up." He said sleepily and I just helped him up.

"No need to explain how you can tell who it is your talking to by touching their faces." I said and he just walked over to his shoes and slipped the blue tenny shoes on. "Ready to go?" I asked Akihiko and he just nodded his head before yawning once more.  
======  
"Which restraunt are we going to?" Akihiko asked as we walked down the streets of the city. I pointed to a small noodle shop and he seemed to wake up a bit more but he still looked somewhat tired. 

When we entered the noodle I noticed hardly anyone was here besides 1 family of 5, a couple sitting by the window, and a old man. "Go find a spot Akihiko. I'll order for the two of us." I said and Akihiko wandered over to an empty seat and laid his head down. 

I ordered normal everyday ramen noodles with parmesan cheese and chicken, with homemade spaghetti sauce to top it. I brought our bowls to the table Akihiko chose and I noticed he was staring outside. I had no idea what he was staring at until I sat down. Two men, one was on his knees and the other one was in shock but was happy looking. That's when the other man pulled out a box and when he opened it I saw a beautiful ring with a emerald as the gemstone. "I feel happy for those two. They made a promise to always be with each other. For the rest of their lives." Akihiko said and I just smiled at him which made him laugh. "Your as red as the sauce on our ramen noodles." He said and I just looked away and began to eat my noodles in pure embarrassment.

After we were done eating we headed back to the train. Once on board we sat together in our own compartment. "Thanks for the meal." Akihiko said as soft as a feather as he leaned against me. I just gulped and thought about it for a moment and I smiled for it was time he remembered his best friend all those years ago. Hana and I were friends as well but it seems like they don't remember sadly.

"Akihiko before we leaves this train I want you to remember me. See.... a long time ago you, your sister, and I were best friends. I hope we can be friends like that once more!" I blurted out as the train stopped in front of our school and when I got up I heard a thud.

When I turned around I saw Akihiko was asleep and my face got pure red. "I can always tell him later." I said picking him up and my face got even redder as he wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist.

"Whatever." I said smiling as I got off the train and began walking to the school to see Mai, Hana, Joey, Aki, Lucahjin, and the rest of the normal boots club stood outside. Aki squealed in delight and yelled cute before Hana put a finger to her mouth. "He's really cuddly." I said to Hana and she just smiled. 

"Who's next? Who is next for this amazing game of 'Who Gets A Date?' with this adorable boy, Akihiko. Next up is Nick from Continue?. Will he be able to pull Akihiko into his grasp for a one time deal. Find out tomorrow!' Lucahjin said taking a picture of the two of us and I blushed in embarrassment. "I'm fairly certain. I might be able to pull it off. I mean just look at me." Nick said flexing his 'muscles'. "Cocky aren't we. Remeber it's going to be harder for the rest of you guys because he has only talked to PBG and I." Paul said and they all seem to get a little discourage but Jirard just smiled. "Whatever. I'll make sure on Friday that he has the greatest date ever." Jirard said and I noticed he was holding a flower in his hand and I smiled and looked him in the eyes.

"I don't know why but I feel like I know the outcome of this." I said and his morale went up as he looked at the sleeping boy in my arm. 

"........Can we give Akihiko a nickname? With the both of us having Aki in our names I feel like we'll get confused." Aki said and Hana immediately said something but we didn't quite catch it. "He shall be called Mizu. It means water and he has a fascination with the ocean." She said and I just looked to the left to see his sleepy face resting on my shoulder. "Mizu....it suits him." I said and he began to stir awake. The touching of the face started but this time I wasn't bother whatsoever. "Where are we PBG?" He asked and I just said at school. "Can you take me to my room. I'm....sleepy." Akihiko....no..Mizu said and I just smiled and carried him up to his room. I rested him upon his bed and tucked him in before going back to my room to see Jon was up on his bed. "Night bud." Jon said and I threw myself onto my bed and past out. That has got to bed the greatest date I have ever had in my entire life.....Maybe I am Bi  
==========================

I hoped you enjoy this chapter of my book. To make sure you are notified that this book has been updated why not bookmark it :3. See you all in the next chapter


	9. Nick, Josh, and Jared?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time for these three, Nick Josh and Jared, turn to ask Akihiko/Mizu out on a date for the flower festival.

Nick Pov/Sunday

"This should be a piece of Cake." I said to myself as I approached Mizu's(Akihiko :3) room. "Confident aren't we?" Josh said laughing to himself and I just growled at him because for some unknown reason he decided to come along. "Yeah I am." I said with a smirk on my face and he growled right back at me. "Well you should act a little calmer/nicer to Mizu. He's not the type of boy who likes Jokes." Josh said angrily and I just sighed and said yes mother. "I'm not kidding Nick. Try to be nice. I would hate to see Mizu all sad looking." Josh said and I just smiled to myself and rushed over to Mizu's door.

"Joey your going to pay for that!" I heard Mizu scream from inside the room and I heard another scream from inside coming from his roommate. "That's what you getting for spilling water over my head!" I heard Mizu scream from inside once more and I opened the door to see the two were soaking wet and both their beds were somewhat wet. "What happened here?" I asked somewhat angrily and Mizu just pointed at Joey who was laughing his head off.

"This jerk thought it would be HILARIOUS to spill ice cold water on me to wake me up!" Mizu screamed and I just looked at Joey who was still laughing though when he met me in my gaze he mouthed the words 'ask him already'.

"Mizu do you want to come hang out with me today?" I said looking over at Akihiko who eyed me weirdly. "Who's Mizu?" He said in utter confusion and Josh just chuckled and explained to him everything.

"That does make sense....Whatever. I like the nickname." Mizu said smiling and he walked over to the closet and pulled a wet shirt and pants. "These are the apple juice filled clothing PBG told you about." MIzu said and Josh took them from him and winked which got me a little angry. "Don't worry. They'll be clean before you get back." Josh said and Mizu walked over to me and we left.

"Thank god you guys came. I didn't want to be in that room for another minute." Mizu said as we walked outside to the courtyard and I just chuckled because of what he was saying. "Where are we going anyways?" Mizu asked and I just got as red as a tomato since I didn't know where to take him. Then a thought hit me like someone threw a brick at me. 

"We're going to the city. There's something I need to do there before school starts tomorrow." I said as we boarded the train and Mizu didn't seem to mind that I had something to do. That something was to by him a phone because I noticed Hana had a phone but he didn't.

"Mizu can I see your necklace for a second?"

Akihiko/Mizu seemed to stiffen at the thought but he took the necklace off and handed it to me. "It's a very beautiful necklace." I said since i had no idea what to say but that. I was going to ask where he got it but I already knew because of Hana and I didn't want him to cry because of what I said. "Thanks. Can I have it back now?" He responded as quickly as humanely possible and I gave him his precious necklace back. He slipped it over his head and sighed in relief as he felt the small pendant rest on his chest.  
======  
We walked through the city together hand in hand because I didn't want him to get lost. 

"Where are we going Nick?" Mizu asked as we kept walking through the streets of the city and I just smiled as we finally arrived at our destination. "The phone store?" Mizu said a little surprised of my choice of destination. "Well I didn't bring us here to stare. Come on." I said grabbing his hand once more and dragging him inside.

We started to look around and he still didn't know why we were here so I asked him one simple question. "See anything you like?" I asked and he pointed over to an iPhone 5 which made me bite my lips. "I still don't know why you brought me here." Mizu said and I told him to wait at the entrance.

"Even though this is going to waist a majority of my money I need to do this." I said grabbing a box that contained one and I looked at the price to see it had gone down. I took it up to the front counter and asked why the price was so low since it was only 150 bucks which was half of my money. "Everyone is after the Iphone 7 nowadays." He said which made me smile for some odd reason. I gave him the money that was required and also purchased a sturdy phone case so he can't break it but also gave him extra battery life.

When I walked up to Mizu his eyes went wide and a blush spread all over his face. "Nick!?" He said in shock because of what I did and I just smiled and took his hand. "When we get back to the school you can have your gift." I said and that made the boy blush crazily and look away as he took my hand. "Okay Nick..." Was all he could muster up as we walked out of the store and back to the train.

When we boarded Mizu was twiddling his thumbs and his long pale blue hair covered his face like a curtain over a window. "Is something wrong Mizu?" I asked for I was worried about what was going on in that head of his. "Yeah everything's fine. It's just......you didn't have to buy me a phone." He said as quietly as possible but I still heard it which made me smile. "I thought it would be a good idea. This way you can contact any one of us." I said and I pulled the phone out of the box and called my dad with my own.

Long story short I managed to convince him to add Mizu's line to our plan so he had service and a TON of data. I gave Mizu his phone and he was astonished by it. "I put my number on so if you ever need to contact me Call/Text me whenever you need someone to talk to." I told Mizu and he blushed spread and he thanked me for what I have done.

When we were about to exit the train I asked the question of the day.

"Mizu or should I say Akihiko. Would you like to go with me to the Flower festival this Saturday?" I asked and that made Mizu look at me with a blush. "I don't know...I'll think about it I guess." He said clearly unsure if himself and I just smiled and took his hand as we walked up to the school and the first thing I saw were Hana and Mai talking to to the new girls Lucahjin and Akidearest. "HANA!" Mizu shouted happily before pulling his hand away from mine and running over to her. "I need to show you something." HE said with a big bright smile on his faces as the twins ran off.

"Did the date go well?" Mai asked with a sly smirk on her face and I confidently said yes. "Oh realllly! What you do to make him seem so happy?" She shot back and I pulled out all the garbage I had in the small bag and her face was super red.

"You bought him a phone!" She seemed surprised that I did this but that made it even funnier. "Okay 3 down onto Josh." Mai said and we all separated but I didn't know why Mizu was so happy.

Mizu/Akihiko Pov ;3

"Hana the phone isn't the main reason I'm happy. Look at this poster I ripped off the wall of the store." I said not caring that I technically stole something I wanted her to see this. It was a poster for a singing/dance competition. Two things I was great at. "Hana I need you to help me with this please."

Josh Pov/Monday

"Okay. This should be somewhat easy. I mean Mizu already thinks I'm sweet." I thought to myself as I bounced the ball in my hand up and down as I walked through the halls to get to Mizu's dorm. My logic (Even though I usually don't use logic...) for this is because he made me cookies. He even said he only made cookies to people who have done something he considered sweet for him.

"Just don't screw this up." I said as I reached my hands to his door and when I opened it I saw Mizu was on his bed giggling to himself. "Hi Josh." He said and he must've seen me out of the corner of his eyes. "What ya doing?" I asked walking over to him to see he was playing some type of game on his phone. "Playing a game called Courage Alliances(Parody of brave frontier). It's really fun and all the characters are so cute." He responded and I just smiled for It really was a fun game. "Mai tried playing the game but she got frustrated since she didn't know the basic control. I think she's playing volleyball right now outside . Is hana watching....? I think she is." Mizu said beginning to start talking to himself.  
======  
We sat and talked to each other a majority of the time and when the clock hit 5 he had to go. "Where are you going?" I asked since I was curios of where he had to go.

"I have to go practice something with my sister. Jon should be out of the theater right now anyways." Mizu said and I had a weird suspicion that I wouldn't see him again today so I asked the big question and all I got was a think about it. "See you later." Mizu said pulling me into a hug which shocked me but I hugged back for I didn't want to be rude. I offered him a warm smile in return and he just smiled back and ran off. 

".......That was awkward." I said to myself as I walked out of his room and back to my own. When I entered my room I saw all my friends were playing video games on the tv which made me smile but Jon immediately asked how it went. "It was really awkward. All we did was talk to each other while I watched him play Courage Alliance." I said and Nick just laughed a little which made a little upset until a knock on the door sounded through the room and Lucahjin and Akidearest walked in with a giggling Mai. "Sup guys." Aki said with a smile on her face and Mai held up her phone. "Mai recorded something you guys should see.' Lucahjin said with her goofy voice and she sat her phone in front of the tv and pressed play.

"Oh my god what are those two doing with the stage props." Mai's voice was heard in the video and Jon was getting a little worried since he had a play coming up soon and those props on stage would be hard to replace. "Lucah zoom in on those two and enhance the sound." Aki's voice came next and the video zoomed in on the two on screen and I wasn't shocked to see Hana and Mizu moving the equipment to the side. "I hope Jon doesn't mind us moving the equipment. Hana you took a picture of the stage before we started moving everything right?" Mizu's voice appeared next followed up by Hana saying 'Yup'. 

"Why are those two on stage!?" Jon said getting a little angry seeing everything was being moved about. "Just watch the stupid video." Lucahjin snapped at him and our eyes went back to the video.

"Did the music teacher lend you the piano Hana?"

"Yes. In fact there she is."

"Get down guys!" Mai silently screamed and the phone was taken away from the scene and a few minutes later the camera was back on Hana and Mizu.

"It's been awhile since I played a piano Akihiko. Let me practice a bit." Piano music started to play after she said that ranging from classic pieces to the Nario theme.

"Okay ready. You looked at the choreography right?"

"Yes Hana. I looked over it and it fit's well with the song I chose. It's been awhile since I sang Japanese so if I mess up a few times just ignore it and keep going."

"I"m so confused on what's going on." Satch said and that's when a tune started to play/Aki started to squeal like a little girl. "That tune. It's 'The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka by Akuno-P sung by Megurine Luka' such a good yandere themed song." She said like she was in heaven. 

"Dancing is like a puzzle. You must find the right peices to go in the right spot or in your case the right movement to every second of the song." I heard Hana say as Mizu began to dance and sing and it was such a beautiful sight. After awhile Lucahjin laughed to something and all the noise went silent.

"That other song might have to wait for another day Akihiko. Someone is in here with us." Hana said and the video showed the two get off stage and walked towards the camera but Aki grabbed a few balls out of her pocket and smiled. "Dearest smoke attack!!!" She screamed throwing the small balls to the floor and smoked went everywhere and they ran out of the building and were walking towards the boy's dorm.

"That was the most beautiful dancing I've seen."

"The way he moved his body. As much as I hate to say it, but Jared could take some lesson from him and that would make even more people come to the fashion show."

"I want to know why they were doing that and I want to know what the other song was." 

Compliments spilled out of their mouths like a stream flowing into the ocean. Jared seemed to like the idea of dancing in one of his fashion shows and Jon was still in a panic about if the stage was put back together.

"I thought it was beautiful. He looked so happy while he was doing that. It's really cute..." Jirard said to himself with a smile on his face and blush invading his cheek but because the two of us were sitting right next to each other I caught what he said. 

I decided to ignore that since it was his personal business 

"Okay who's next?" Jon said taking the list out of his birds beak to see it was Jared's turn. 

"Uh.....Mai would you go to the flower festival with me!" Jared finally announced and Mai agreed to go and we all sighed in dissapointment. "Okay since Jared not going to do it we'll let have Akihiko have a day off tomorrow. Okay Wednesday....Satch your up then me and finally Jirard will be going on Friday." Jon said and Satch seemed excited to go. "We'll meet in the meeting room after Jirard's turn. "Jon said leaing the room as the sun set and everyone followed besides my roommate Nick. I hopped into bed and thought about what I saw today.

"No wonder he makes cookies. He's really sweet."I said and Nick laughed at that and we went to bed.

Tuesday

AKIHIKO FINAlLY GETS A BREAK FROM THESE BOYS  
======  
I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. To keep updated on the book and be notified leave a bookmark ;3. I'll see all you guys next time where we finally finish the dates and discover who our precious Akihiko/Mizu decide to go with. Also please tell me how you like the little nickname for Akihiko. If you don't like it we can either go back to his original name and call him Hiko our you can think of a nickname that will suit him :3. Anyways. I hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you guys next time.


	10. Satch, Jon, and Jirard! One winner, Seven losers? and one who doesn't care!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is it. The chapter that will decide who's going to be in a relationship or not. Hint: Only two people(I think there's only two) were written holding a flower. Akihiko/? likes tradition as Joey states in one chapter. Who shall it be?

Satch Pov/Wednesday

I was in the library as usual. I was sorting out books until I noticed my favorite little fairy tail enthusiast. "Hey Satch!" Mizu exclaimed rushing over to me since I was sorting all the fairy tale books at the moment. "Here you go. I just finished these this morning." He said handing me the three books in hand which were Hansel and Gretel, The Official Cinderella Collection, and Sleeping Beauty. "Thank you Mizu. I was wondering when you were going to turn these in." I said looking for the correct spot to place the books.

After that was done I looked back at the boy to see he was somewhat sad. "I don't know what to read. I've read all these already." He said looking up at all the Fairy Tales we had on our shelves. I just smiled down at him since he was tiny compared to all of us in the Normal Boots Club. "I got a Idea. Why don't you go pick out some books with me and I can read one chapter to you to see if you like." I offered the idea to him and he seemed to enjoy the idea and we began to walk together through the many isles of the library that contained hundreds of books.

"This one seems interesting." Mizu said grabbing a book called 'Secrets of Wysteria'. 'He chose a scary book for me to read to him.' I thought as he gave me the book and we continued to keep searching for many more books.

It was 6 pm now. The library was about to close and Mizu had picked a good 20 books for us to read and before I was about to tell him that we needed to go his eyes went wide and he picked one more book for us to read. 

"The Elemental Dancer. This one sounds interesting." He said as he handed it to me and I informed him of the situation which made him frown but he perked up. "Whatever. Look at all the books your going to read to me. There has got to be at least one I like." 

I smiled at his optimism and we quickly checked out every single book and we walked back to his room and discovered a note on the door. "Went out on a date with Aki. See you soon-Joey." I read and that made me smile since that meant we were going to have some alone time. "Stay out here. I want to get undress from my uniform." Mizu asked as he went into the room and got dressed in some normal clothing. When I walked in he was wearing a very loose tank-top that was pure black and he wore ordinary basketball shorts which were a dark shade of violet.

"Which one shall we read first?" I asked Mizu as I sat down besides him on his bed which made him lay down in response to my actions. "Secrets of Wysteria. That one peeked my interest first." He said and I just gulped and opened the book and began.  
======  
Mizu was trembling in fear by the time I finished the 10th page and he quickly shut the book so I wouldn't be able to read it anymore. "No more. On to the next one." Mizu said shakily since it probably traumatized him. I'm surprise he lasted that long honestly.  
======  
We finally got to the last book at 8 pm and he seemed to given up hope in finding a new genre to read. ""Don't lose hope Mizuno."" I said finally finishing the nickname which happened to also be his last name. "I'm sure this book will make your eyes sparkle in wonder." I said holding up the final book 'The Elemental Dancer'. "I hope your right. The title sounds like the title of a Fairy tale book." He said and I just smiled at him and began to read.

"Not many know his/her name nor do they wish to learn it. Legends in every corner of the world speak of these duo of dancer or is it a single entity. Many describe this being as a girl or boy that appeared to be 16 in age. Some say that only the most important people in the realm are fated to have a visit from these two. Whether they are there for good or evil no one knows because as soon as they show up they vanish along with the person they visited. There has only been one person who in his words escaped the sight he saw.

'They came into my house telling me that they were two wandering kids on their way home. On their way home they decided to do some business by dancing to everyone they seemed to like. This was their story to me and I bet these two told the same story to many others in the past. They started to dance to me inside my house and the sight was spectacular in every way. The way the female singed and the way the boy moved his body to her voice was a perfect performance. That's when I noticed something off. droplets of water were floating in midair and balls of gas seemed to be orbiting the water. Small flakes of ember floated across the ceiling and specks of mud followed the boys every movement. The girls eyes were glowing a pale pink in her left eye and in her right a pale blue. I couldn't move as they continued to dance and sing. I threw my spoon under the boys feet and he tripped and fell and I was able to move again. I ran away as fast as I can and as I ran the only sound I could hear was the panting of my own breath, my own heart beat, and a voice in my head. You'll regret doing this...'" I read to Mizu and his eyes did sparkle unlike the others. 

He yawned since he must've been tired of hearing my voice and I just smiled and tucked him into bed. "A question before I leave. Would you want me to accompany you to the flower festival?" I asked and he just yawned and whispered maybe with a smile which made me smile as I left the room.

Mai Pov/Thursday

I was walking through the halls till I spot PBG who looked really sad. I asked him what was wrong and he responded with a sigh. "Jon is sick. Guess that means Akihiko won't be getting any company today." PBG said and I too frowned so he knew I understood where he was getting at. "Guess that means Jirard is our last boy." I said and he nodded his head.

Jirard Pov/Friday

I couldn't focus on anything during my class today. 'Today I'm finally going to get my chance at asking Akihiko to the flower festival. Why can't this clock move faster. I want to see him and his cute face again.' I thought to myself as the clock neared the time we were let out of our classes for the day. 

The bell rang notifying the entire school that school is over and that we can do whatever we want now. 

I rushed all the way back to my room since I needed to get something for Akihiko or Mizu as we all call him now. When I got to my door the gang was there with smiles on their faces. "Mizu left us a note on his bed. Thought you might want to see it." Mai said and Hana handed me the paper. 

"Come to the studio. I've been practicing something I want you guys to see." I read and I just smiled and quickly grabbed what I had for him and we all walked down to the studio. 

It was dimly lit as the only thing you could really see was the stage.

"Your fate is yours to choose.." A voice echoed over the speakers and the light turned off except for one spotlight who was hovering over Akihiko who wore dress like clothing. A tiny shirt that became looser towards his belly which was exposed and he was in hindsight wearing a skirt that went down a little below his knees. He also had a hair clip which had a tear that seemed to be made from a blue stone He also had golden bracelets and anklet on. 

When he began to dance he moved his body to how the music changed. He was as elegant as a ballerina in the first verse and in the second he exchanged dance style to belly dancing. The final verse was a mix between both and it was in my eyes a spectacular sight.

My god.....when did i fall for him. I thought to myself as I looked down at the rose in my hand.  
======  
After it was all over we all clapped for Akkihiko who was panting like crazy. "That was actually difficult!" He said sitting down on stage and his eyes showed that he was happy that we came. "What'd you guys think? I honestly thought you guys wouldn't come." HE said with a smile and Hana spoke first. 

"It was amazing Akihiko!" She announced while running up to him on stage. "Thank you." He responded to her as he fell back and laid down on the floor which made us all laugh....except for Shane because you know how he is.

"I'm still going to keep the reason i did this a secret until I get my answer from them. I hope i do well." Akihiko said giggling to himself as he got up and looked at us.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go take a well deserve cat nap." He said as he walked out of the studio.

"I'll go ask him later when were alone" I said and everyone agreed with that idea as we separated. Paul was still hanging up posters for him to get elected as student body president. Shane went back to his cooking class. Hana and PBG were making plans for the flower festival....I don't know what everyone else went to do.

The only thing on my mind was asking Akihiko to the festival. He was perfect...I can't explain why but he seems so cute.  
======  
"I have a question for you Akihiko." I said finally catching up with the elusive boy. One minutes he's right next to you then the next he's gone.

"What is that?" He asked giving me the cutest face ever since he was very confused at what was going on. "Want to come with me to the art room?" I asked and he just smiled and began to follow me so I assumed it was a yes. 

When we got to the art room I rushed to the back of the room and hid the bouquet of flowers behind a canvas since i remembered Hana telling me he likes tradition.

"Jirard stop being weird. What did you need to show me? I need to hurry so I can go talk to Hana about the flower festival." He informed me and I asked if he was planning on going with someone and he said nope.

"I know almost every boy in the Normal Boots club asked me, but none of them gave me the object I'm searching for. They kinda just asked me after taking me on a date." Akihiko said making me frown and pat him on the back.

"I'm assuming your going to ask me as well Jirard." He said with a smile on his face and I had to admit that stung me a little bit but I ignored it and said yeah. 

"Honestly i would go but you need to give me a specific thing in order to take me." He added and his answer made a smile spread on my own cheeks. "Well I have said item right here." I said reaching my hand behind the canvas I hid the flower behind.

It was a rose that was as red as can be. The thorns cut off so Akihiko wouldn't accidentally cut himself.

"Akihko will you go with me to the flower festival tonight?' I said confidently and he just smiled and took the rose from my hand and observed it for a moment.

A smile spread across his lips as he looked up at me and said yes. Happiness filled my heart as those words came out of his mouth and internally I was jumping up and down in happiness.

"Okay! Um...meet me outside of the boy's dorm. Hana is going to meet us there along with Mai." I told him and he agreed with what was being planned and before we went our separate ways he gave me a hug which made me smile. I hurried back over to the normal boots club to see everyone was chitchatting with one another, but when they saw me they immediately asked how it went. 

"He said yes." I said smiling and Hana let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you guys. I hope it wasn't to awkward for you when you went with him." Hana said getting really red for some reason and all of us didn't care.

"Don't worry. All of us enjoyed our time with him." Paul said and when we looked at the clock we all rushed away to get ourselves prepared for the flower festival.

SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN WHAT SEEMED LIKE FOREVER! I'LL TRY TO KEEP UPDATING BUT AT THE MOMENT I HOPED YOU ENJOYED!


End file.
